In the semiconductor industry, there are several possible methods for connecting, i.e., bonding, different functional units to one another. One of these methods is the chip-to-wafer (C2W) method in which individual chips are bonded individually to a substrate. Another important method is the so-called “advanced chip-to-wafer” (AC2W) method in which the chips are first tentatively (temporarily) joined to the substrate and a permanent connection takes place in one bonding step, all chips being permanently bonded to the substrate at the same time. In the bonding step, the chips and the substrate are heated while the chips are being pressed onto the substrate (bonding force).
The aforementioned pressure and heating processes create technical problems, especially for structures which are becoming smaller and smaller, for example, due to thermal expansion during heating.
Therefore the object of this invention is to devise a pressure transmission apparatus and a bonding device with which the aforementioned method can be optimized and scrap is minimized during bonding.
This object is achieved with the features of the claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are given in the dependent claims. All combinations of at least two of the features given in the specification, the claims and/or the figures also fall within the scope of the invention. At the given value ranges, values within the indicated limits will also be considered to be disclosed as boundary values and will be claimed in any combination.